Various human activities generate carbon emissions (such as, greenhouse gases) that can have negative effects on the Earth's environment. For example, driving a gasoline-powered car or operating a thermal power station generates carbon emissions. To control carbon emissions, it is important for an individual to be aware of their measured carbon footprint based on daily behaviors.